


Soulmates

by Anaki911



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaki911/pseuds/Anaki911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of us says a word while the other is in the same room...</p>
<p>We just don't want this to end...</p>
<p>To part our own ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Soulmates**  
  
I watch your eyes darken in anticipation… they always do when I near you. All emotion disappears with each step I take towards you. We look at each other never saying a word… your friends stare at us as we speak with our eyes. You suddenly nodded and turned away. I watch you leave but as always I say nothing to stop you.. I never do.  
    You don’t talk as you walked away, we never say a word when the other is in the same room. Both afraid that this won’t work for if it doesn’t my heart… and your heart will break. I turn and begin to walk towards my rooms as the day continues with us apart.  
  
    It’s always like this, we share a stare and a smile but we never say a word. No one notices this exchanges since we no longer say a word to the other. I know you are afraid… same as I. Afraid that once I hear your voice and you mine nothing will ever work again.  
    So here we are face to face once again waiting yet not wanting the other to talk. We stare at one another not wishing this to end… not wanting the time we have for us alone come to an end and each part away. We keep staring at each other wondering who of the two will be brave enough to talk when the other is in the same room. I know it won’t be me because I’m not ready to let you go… not now… not ever… not until my last breath.  
  
    Your eyes say later and you turn and leave. I stare at our not saying a word. Once you disappeared around the corner I fall to my knees and sob silently. I let the tears fall freely not caring who will see. Not caring who will hear for it hurt not to hear your sweet voice. So angelic and musical to my ears.  
    I hear footsteps but I ignore them as I fell myself begin to give up to life. I can hear someone telling me to keep fighting but I don’t seem to care. I want you here… here at my side forever and ever until the end of life.  
  
    Voices, voices all around me but I don’t seem to care… suddenly I hear someone singing and everyone quieting. I don’t seem to know the notes so I try harder to hear and then it comes. A voice so angelic that my heart begins to sing too.  
  
“ _My love open your eyes…_  
 _Open those eyes and give me life._  
 _Please don’t give up on me,_  
 _Stay and let’s explore the world._  
 _Let’s show others the love we…_  
 _The love we feel for one another._  
  
 _My love sing with me…_  
 _Please love let me hear your voice._  
 _A voice that calms me down_  
 _In the most difficult times._  
 _Please sing along with me,_  
 _A song only you and me know._  
  
 _My love please open your eyes…_  
 _Open those eyes and give me hope._  
 _Please don’t give up on me,_  
 _Stay and let’s explore the world._  
 _Stay and let’s explore the world._ ”  
  
    The voice stopped and I hear my name fall from the lips the sang. I opened my eyes and met yours, we stared at one another and you begin to cry. You are speaking and I feel as if I can never die. I talked then and we gasp as we see the one we belong to.  
    You smile and I smile, your tears fall down your face and so do mine. You embrace me and I treasure the moment, just like every other time. No one expected this, I’m sure, but neither did we. Love is just like that… it comes and I know it won’t ever go. Never because you are my treasure… mine and no one else’s.  
  
    We hold hands as we walked down the halls… everyone staring at us. You talk to me in a cheerful way and I listen but I keep my face without emotion. The only clue of amusement or laughter is shown in my eyes… and non one but you, and those that know me, is able to see it.  
    Either way we are together now. Forever and ever. Never parting different ways again. No never again.  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
